Auburn
World: 'Auburn *'Location: 'Subsector Adamantis *'Type: 'Agri-world *'Tithe: 'Agri Auburn once exported desperately needed supplies to the other planets of the pre-Imperial coalition, now it exports them all across the subsector and beyond. *'Population: '194 million 000 000 *'Government: '''Limited Democracy. Auburn is split up into a large number of districts, each one of which has a representative in the planetary parliament. Only landowners are permitted to vote for their district's representative. The overall leader of the planetary parliament - the Lord Ealdorman - is then nominated by the representatives, and this person is considered Auburn's planetary governor. The current head of parliament is '''Lord Ealdorman Graim Thresh, scion of an ancient dynasty of Auban farm lords. Description A vast planet of endless crop fields and cattle farms, Auburn has served as the breadbasket of the Subsector since time immemorial. Originally colonised in the mists of the Dark Age of Technology, it kept Adamant Prime fed during it's stalwart defence of the region during the Age of Strife. Under the protection of Adamant Prime, Auburn has been under enduring human control for the entirety off its existence - and this fosters a very peaceful culture that can seem almost alien to most Imperials. Large swathes of Auburn's surface are divided up into countless thousands of relatively small land parcels, each of which are tended to by a village or small town. Legal ownership of these parcels is typically split between the active farmers of the village - usually the heads of their households. There is also a large amount of land located in-between settlements and their related farming parcels, and these lands are mostly owned by larger corporations or private interests and farmed on a more industrial level. Auburn is still the most important Agri World in the Subsector, but the rise of Tagranus in recent millenia has caused some friction between the two planets as they frequently try and undercut each other in exports beyond their tithe. This has occasiaonlly led to violence when transport vessels from both planets make contact on Annulus. *'Technology:' – Imperial Simple and effective farming machinery does the hard work on this temperate planet. *'Military:' Auburn has a as well-sized PDF force, however due to the planet's peaceful history they have fairly minimal training and only basic equipment, and have no centralised control. They are proficient at policing their settlements and taking care of opportunistic bandits who might roam the countrside, but would be woefully ineffective against a dedicated military force. To compensate for this a full Corps of the Adamant Army from Adamant Prime is permanently stationed to the planet, concentrated in the few cities. Auburn's SDF consists of a respectable grid of orbital stations and defence platforms, but only a single squadron of defence monitors. *'Strategic importance: 'Maxima This planet feeds a great deal of the Subsector, allowing it to fall would have severe knock-on effects. *'Loyalty: '91% Auburn is a pleasant and termperate world, with a complacent & peaceful populace. A small minority are disgruntled at the Imperium's creation of Tagranus, providing them with a trading rival. Notable locations Auburn's surface is 65% land, though it is covered with a large number of broad rivers and inland lakes that run from small, high mountain clusters into the relatively small polar oceans. These water channels provide excellent access to irrigiation for the vast farmlands, and the planet's favourable orientation and geography means that almost all the land is located in temperate climates. *'Moorwich' - The capital city of Auburn, and one of the few cities on the planet. Moorwich is the only true metropolis on Auburn and contains almost all its important structures, beaurocracy and Nobility. One of the oldest cities in the Sector that was not smothered with a heaving hive, Moorwich has some of the oldest examples of architecture in the subsector and a long history. Notable locations in Moorwich: **'The Hall of Lords' - Auburn's planetary palace, this ancient stone building houses the chambers and offices of the planetary parliament and the Lord Ealdorman. Notable inhabitants: ***'Lord Ealdorman Graim Thresh' - The currently planetary governor and hailing from an old landowning dynasty, Thresh is not particularly popular among the people but is an efficient administrator. **'Moorwich Cathedral' - This grand place of worship was built in the infancy of the Imperial Cult, and is a magnificent structure formed of vast walls of hard granite highlighted with panels of pure gold and adamantium all covered in extremely detailed etchings. Notable inhabitants: ***'Cardinal Errol Marhder' - The ranking member of the Ecclesiarchy on Auburn, Marhder is one of the most powerful members of the White Preachers faction. **'Moorwich Fortress' - The oldest military installation on Auburn, this large fortress was built during the Great Crusade and currently houses the command elements of the 31st Adamantian Corps of the Adamant Army & Imperial Guard. Notable inhabitants: ***'Major General Simm Donovan' - Imperial Guard officer, commander of the 31st Adamantian Corps of one million soldiers, and highest ranking military officer on Auburn. Donovan is a proficient commander and will do anything necessary to ensure his duty of protecting Auburn is done, and he has little time for the meddlings of local politicians. **'Residential Areas' - Moorwich is home to Auburn's wealtiest and most important people, and its residential regions are home to manors, apartment blocks, town houses and more. Notable inhabitants: ***'Salaris Dynasty' - A sector-renowned family of chefs and food producers. The Salaris dynasty is famed among nobility for their cooking abilities as well as their many secret recipes. They own processing plants in Bordevil City that produce commercial versions of their famous recipes for wholesale in hive world upper spires, while individual members are often employed across the sector in the most prestigious cooking jobs for the most important people. Notable members: ****'Lord Kory Salaris' - Patriarch of the dynasty. Kory Salaris is an old and immensely skilled chef who has created several original recipes known across the sector. He spends most of his time in Moorwich but frequently travels far afield to cook for the inordinately wealthy & powerful (for substantial payment of course). ****'Lord Ewan Salaris' - Eldest son of Kory. Like his father Ewan is a skilled chef who is well known by the upper classes across the sector, and is often commissioned by the Sector Governor on Tachion Primaris when grand feasts must be prepared. ****'Lady Ella Salaris Xerant' - Kory's daughter. She is married to Lord General Militant Lucas Xerant of the Xerant Dynasty and thus spends almost all her time on Adamant Prime. ****'Lord Morgan Salaris' - Second son of Kory. Morgan is more business minded than most of his family and so manages their own food production business, spending much of his time in their processing plants in Bordevil City. ***'Doredav Dynasty' - A dynasty of wealthy landowners, the Doredav Dynasty owns and harvests vasts tracts of land between settlement-owned parcels across the planet. They are known as open opposers of the current system of democracy, arguing that the value of a vote should be proportional to the amount of land owned (naturally such a system would heavily favour them). ***'Estelle Dynasty' - An old dynasty whose history can be traced back to the oldest records of Auburn's history. The Estelle Dynasty specialises in livestock and their enormous ranches contain billions of domesticated creatures from common poultry to vast grox herds. *'Bordevil City' - A large city that houses the majority of the planet's manufacturing industry, primarily agri processing. It is home to a large number of processing plants and manufactorums owned by various corporations and private interests, and has a large orbital elevator leading to a station above to facilitate cheaper, cleaner transportation of finished goods. Category:Planet Category:Imperial World Category:Agri World Category:Subsector Adamantis